User blog:Heeelllooo/My First Fanfiction
Ok So I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction. I have no idea where the story will take off from there. Here's what I have so far (aftermath of iStart a Fanwar) (kind of sounds like iHire an idiot... but i'm not sure what will happen next) Remember to comment :D If there's positive feedback I will make a story out of this :D If not, then I'll just stop XD. Advice is appreciated. And any advice on what should happen? (thinking about 15 chapters fanfic) Scene: Shay's apartment 2 months after iStart a Fanwar incident at webicon. Point of view will change i'll tell you when i Change it. Sam's POV "Carly where's the piece of ham Spencer bought?" I asked Carly. "Sam! That's our dinner. Right now I'm taking a shower so DON'T even touch it!" says Carly. "Great now i'm alone for half an hour next to the dweeb." "Hey!" Freddie says, "I'm your tech producer. Give me some respect" Nyah I stick my tongue out to him. "Yaya, whatever, Fredweird." I tell him. Freddie. our technical producer...I don't know why, but I haven't really been mistreating him as I once did for the last couple years. Now it seems that I've gone "soft." I barely hit him anymore and the only thing I've done is shock him with Spencer's pen. What's gotten into me? Am I losing my "touch?" Hmmm.... Was it our first kiss? Nah couldn't be. Don't get me wrong I sitll make fun of him at every chance I get... but I guess I've matured lately. "Sam, let's go work on the iCarly skit. You've barely practiced your part at all and iCarly is on in about two hours." "Ok fine," I sigh. We head upstairs to where we do iCarly. As we're walking, Freddie trips on his technical equipment and nearly knocks me over. "Wow watch where you're going Dweeb!" I say and I push him into the wall. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't it just be me and Carly rehearsing?" I ask. "I have to set up all the equipment for our show tonight. Especially after yesterday's performance YOU somehow managed to drop my camera. I have to get it all fixed up now, thanks to you." "Ok I'm sorry gosh, Frednub," I tell him. I actually am kinda sorry I dropped his camera. Not that I have feelings for him. It's just cuz the camera probably cost poor Freddie a zillion bucks. Wait did I just call Freddie "poor"? Did I just pity him? O right he has a mentally deranged mom. "Sam... you know you're going to have to help me pay for this right?" "Wait what?!" I exclaim. "What do you mean 'What?' That camera cost me $5332. I spent like three years making that money!" "How am I going to come up with all that cash?" I nearly yell to him. "I don't know go find a job that you did last time!" his voice starts rising. "First of all you're the one who dropped it when you handed me the camera. I don't owe you anything!" I am nearly shouting in front of his face. Freddie comes closer to my face. He says, "No YOU dropped the camera!!!" "nuh uh" I tell him. "Without my camera how are we going to do iCarly? I guess we'll just cancel it then," Freddie says. "Oh really?" I challenge him, "We could easily find a new replacement. EASY. So go ahead and leave if you want. Carly and I can get a new tech producer who's NOT a total geek like you." "Fine then! I'll just leave. I'm the one who's been working here all this year, but I guess I see how much I'm appreciated!" Freddie yells -slam- Freddie walks out the door. Wait Freddie actually left? Pfft He'll come back... hopefully? I'm starting to feel really bad of myself. I mean I did kind of break his camera. But i'm not that upset about that... I could always steal other children's lunch money and pay him back. Why do feel so bad about making Freddie walk out on me? I mean... I would usually punch him, intimidate him, harass him but how come I feel guilty about it now? I wish I could take back everything I said. Wait why did I just say that? I'm Sam Puckett, the one who beats on guys twice her size, the one who harasses Freddie almost everyday, the one who doesn't care what people actually say to her. Freddie's POV After I slam the door, I regret everything that I just did. Those words Sam said to me really stung me. I mean...Ishe's done some pretty bad things... beating me up, calling me names, her endless pranks, but why do I feel sad in the inside? I like Sam. Wait, no no I like sam as a friend. I remember when I slow danced with Carly in the groovy smoothie and all of a sudden I heard someone open the door. I didn't see who entered but I swear I saw Sam leave with a sad face. No it couldn't be...Sam must've been sad cuz they ran out of her favorite smoothie. But why was she even there? Wait, what am I doing? Why am I thinking about Sam? *remember to comment and give me some feedback :D Thanks!! Category:Blog posts